<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cinnabar by tnlsol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245679">cinnabar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnlsol/pseuds/tnlsol'>tnlsol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Serial Killers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnlsol/pseuds/tnlsol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Красный — кровавый и бешеный, красный — тоги римских императоров и луна во время затмения. Красное сердце перекачивает ядовитый алый пигмент по венам, красным горят дикие глаза ручного хищника под сердцем Андреса.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cinnabar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Андрес медленно осматривает маленький, кричаще-неоновый полулегальный бар — место голодное и злое — хищным звериным взглядом, будто высматривая добычу. Он ещё не решил, останется ли этот визит всего лишь очередным воспоминанием с яркими образами, от которых несёт табаком и спиртом, или превратится в грандиозное кровавое пиршество. Не обязательно красивое, но безусловно смертельное. Ему нравится вот так выслеживать своих будущих жертв, предлагая им выпить, обманывая и очаровывая улыбкой и элегантностью, а позже прижимать лезвие к сонной артерии своего визави в какой-нибудь темной подворотне или снятой на одну ночь потертой комнате в трущобах. Это доставляет ему поистине животное удовольствие.</p>
<p>Сейчас Андрес устало прикрывает глаза, уплывая на секунду от безвкусной электронной музыки и мигающих красных огней, и проводит рукой по лицу. Красный свет приходится как нельзя кстати, потому что несколько точек цвета киновари перетекают с ладони на лицо и разводами плывут по коже. Андрес ухмыляется кончиком губ, а дикий зверь внутри него сворачивается в клубочек и утробно мурлычет, явно наслаждаясь всеобщей атмосферой.</p>
<p>Красный — кровавый и бешеный, красный — тоги римских императоров и луна во время затмения. Красное сердце перекачивает ядовитый алый пигмент по венам, красным горят дикие глаза ручного хищника под сердцем Андреса.</p>
<p>Первую точку заметил младший брат — Серхио. Он смотрел грустно и отчаянно, переводя взгляд с лица на предплечье Андреса. А тот растянул кончик дрожащего рта в фальшивой умоляющей улыбке. И Серхио промолчал.<br/>Он не сказал ничего даже тогда, когда руки брата начали покрываться красными пятнами и разводами по всей длине, от плеч до запястий. И даже тогда, когда Андрес перестал снимать кожаные перчатки и полностью отдал предпочтение длинным рукавам.<br/>Мысли о брате отдавались чувством вины, болью в сердце и комом в горле, а зверь презрительно скалился на непозволительные проявления слабости.</p>
<p>Сейчас, в этом ночном клубе, слабости не было места.</p>
<p>Андрес прислонился к стене в самом углу, найдя идеальное место, чтобы замечать все, при этом самому оставаясь незамеченным. Он всматривается в блестящие от пота лица людей — полуголых парней и девушек с острыми сумасшедшими улыбками, чьи чёрные зрачки почти стирали радужку, и мысленно ухмылялся. Все они — серая масса, скучные и обычные. Хищник фыркает раздраженно.</p>
<p>И вот, когда Андрес уже почти разочаровывается, он замечает белую рубашку и классические брюки молодого парня, сидящего за барной стойкой рядом с огромным бородатым мужчиной. Среди блестящих тел чистый белый пестреет как что-то нездешнее и экзотическое. Аномалия. Андрес любит экзотику и аномалии. Зверь разлепляет сонные глаза и принюхивается.</p>
<p>Парень увлечённо рассказывает о чём-то бармену, но тот только делает вид, что внимательно слушает, протирая пыльный стакан грязной тряпкой.</p>
<p>Преодолеть набитый танцпол — задача не из легких, но Андрес блестяще с ней справляется, даже не испортив костюм.<br/>Он садится на высокий стул рядом с объектом своего внимания, закидывая ногу на ногу, и негромко кашляет в попытке привлечь внимание. Парень поворачивается на звук и застывает под цепким и холодным взглядом.<br/>И Андрес не брезгует воспользоваться секундным оцепенением чтобы получше его рассмотреть.<br/>Он вглядывается в голубые глаза, скользит взглядом по губам и мимолётом оценивает остроту скул. Прикрывает глаза, удовлетворённый результатом осмотра.<br/>Парень вздрагивает и на его лицо вновь возвращается живость и эмоции.<br/>— Меня зовут Мартин… — между ними не больше сорока сантиметров, но ему все равно приходится чуть ли не кричать. Андрес отмечает, что у него приятный голос.<br/>И этим голосом Мартин сам себе подписывает приговор, смотря в темные глаза своего палача. Вокруг них появляются чуть заметные морщинки, потому что Андрес легко улыбается.<br/>А потом он резко наклоняется и горячо шепчет, дыша Мартину прямо в ухо.</p>
<p>— Хочешь, я куплю тебе выпить?</p>
<p>В глубине зрачков Мартина — сомнение вперемешку с искушением. Андрес неотрывно смотрит на него, и наконец получает удовлетворительный кивок в ответ. Зверь Андреса довольно рычит, вибрируя под рёбрами.<br/>Плавным жестом подзывая бармена Андрес победно улыбается Мартину в надежде, что это выглядит соблазнительно, а не хищно и безумно.</p>
<p>— Очень приятно. Андрес.</p>
<p>Они пьют под ядовитым светом и грохочущими басами.</p>
<p>— Тебе нравится музыка, Мартин? — Андрес напоследок пытается быть вежливым, но в его голосе слышится нетерпение.</p>
<p>Мартин этого не замечает, сосредоточившись на элитном алкоголе в своём стакане. Он ухмыляется, прикидывая, что такой изысканный человек как Андрес забыл в таком дрянном баре и почему он хочет его, Мартина, трахнуть. Он думает, что в превосходстве владеет умением распознавать эмоции и желания людей, и что от Андреса этим самым желанием так и прет. Но у самого Мартина на этого человека другие планы.<br/>Он отрывается от своих мыслей и переспрашивает.</p>
<p>— Что, прости?</p>
<p>— Как тебе музыка?</p>
<p>— Ужасно. — Мартин недовольно морщится, но тут же меняется в лице и ухмыляется. Андрес наблюдает за его секундным весельем. — Знаешь, я больше люблю джаз или классику.</p>
<p>Так Андрес узнает, что Мартин любит Боттичелли, Флоренцию, готовит восхитительный Old Fasion и прекрасно разбирается во всем, что касается математики и инженерии. Мартин умеет говорить по-итальянски и решать сложнейшие уравнения в уме. И от этого Андрес <i>хочет</i> ещё больше. Хищник царапается изнутри, подстегивая своего хозяина.</p>
<p>Мартин же в свою очередь делает мысленные пометки о том, что Андрес разбирается в винах, искусстве и музыке, что он рисует двумя руками, играет на фортепиано, обладает акустико-цветовой синестезией, и в совершенстве владеет четырьмя языками. Андрес интересный, Андрес Мартину нравится.</p>
<p>На вопрос о том, что такой человек мог забыть в таком месте никто из них так и не отвечает.</p>
<p>Они разговаривают около часа, когда Андрес решает, что Мартин достаточно пьян. Он будто случайно кладёт руку ему на бедро и выдыхает одно единственное слово в лицо.</p>
<p>— Такси?<br/>— Такси.</p>
<p>Они покидают бар и кричащий красный сменяется на угольно чёрный. На улице ни души, холодный ветер гоняет бумажки по проезжей части. Но разгоряченные мужчины не обращают на холод внимания, прижимаясь друг к другу в ожидании машины.<br/>Андрес закуривает, и даёт Мартину затянутся, не выпуская сигарету из руки. Тот губами утыкается в его пальцы и зачаровано смотрит на шею Андреса, когда он запрокидывает голову и выдыхает дым в небо.</p>
<p>— Сколько тебе лет, Мартин. — Андрес вопросительно склоняет голову и щурит глаза.<br/>— Двадцать четыре.<br/>— Хм.</p>
<p>Разница всего в четыре года, но в глазах Андреса Мартин все равно мальчишка. <i>И его почти жалко.</i></p>
<p>Машина наконец приезжает, Андрес диктует адрес, а Мартин закрывает глаза и расслаблено выдыхает. В салоне пахнет дешёвой кожей и освежителем для воздуха.</p>
<p>Даже полчаса поездки на машине не сбивают градус напряжения между ними, и Мартин даже не замечает, куда они едут. Сейчас он способен чувствовать только пульсацию в голове и руки Андреса у себя на талии и бедре.</p>
<p>Такси привозит их к небольшому отелю на окраине города, на что Мартин вопросительно выгибает бровь, но Андрес не даёт сформулировать вопрос, засовывая руки ему под рубашку. Мартин плавится от этих прикосновений.</p>
<p>Они кивают сонной девушке на ресепшене и Андрес тащит Мартина по темным коридорам мимо одинаковых дверей из крашеной фанеры. В номер они заходят в обнимку, стягивая друг с друга пиджаки и путаясь в галстуках и ремнях.</p>
<p>Мартин берет инициативу на себя, опять удивляя Андреса, заставляя зверя затмиться в предвкушении. Он жадно впивается в чужие губы, с опозданием получая ответ, наощупь расстёгивая пуговицы рубашки пальцами добираясь до ключиц Андреса.</p>
<p>Так же спутано они перемещаются в маленькую спальню — кровать, два кресла, столешница с зеркалом у стены. Андрес подсаживает на неё Мартина.<br/>Мартин хмыкает, и заплетающимися пальцами принимается за пуговицы своей рубашки. Андрес помогает ему, и вдвоём им удаётся избавится от неё за несколько секунд. Мартин тут же прислоняется к зеркалу спиной и стонет от резкого контраста горящей кожи с холодным стеклом, запрокидывая голову.</p>
<p>Андрес пользуется его положением для того, чтобы оставить на шее дорожку из влажных хищных и агрессивных поцелуев-укусов, пока Мартин до синяков впивается в его плечи. У него все ещё кожаные перчатки на руках и шелковая рубашка на локтях. Обычно он не заходит настолько далеко, хватая свою добычу за шею, как только за ними захлопнется дверь. Он предпочитает другое наслаждение, которое ни в какое сравнение не не идет с сексом со случайными незнакомцами.</p>
<p>Но Мартин другой, и он решает поддаться их последней общей слабости. Они оба решают.<br/>Так что Мартин, видя быстрый кивок Андреса, рвано выдыхает, послушно разворачивается и спиной сталкивается с грудью Андреса. Тот зубами стаскивает перчатку с руки, запуская пальцы Мартину в волосы, а другой рукой мягко нажимает ему на спину. И тут же замирает.</p>
<p>Лопатки Мартина густо усыпаны красными точками, полосами и созвездиями. Он слышит насмешливый вздох, и ему становится не по себе. Мягкая тревога перерастает сначала в испуг,<i>а</i> потом в растерянность. Он понятия не имеет как именно ему реагировать теперь, когда он встретил точно такого же охотника, такое же чудовище, которым является сам. Перед глазами все плывет киноварью.</p>
<p>Мартин видит его отражение в зеркале, и мрачно смеётся, в открытую забавляясь. Андресу <i>не смешно.</i><br/>Он не видит, а скорее чувствует, как Мартин разворачивается, и кладёт руки ему на шею, чуть сжимая, большим пальцем поглаживая подбородок.</p>
<p>— И что же ты хотел со мной сделать, а?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>